Future Ranch
This article is about the future daughter of Raditz and Lunch of the alternate timeline; for the main timeline Ranch, visit her page. Ranch or alternately known as Future Ranch (未来のランチ, Mirai no Ranchi) is the future daughter of Raditz and Lunch, the older sister of her present timeline counterpart's precocious and fun-loving twin brothers Daikon (black-haired green-eyed older twin) and Mooli (blue-haired blue-eyed younger twin), and a character from the future Earth in the History of Ranch special retcon and Dragon Ball R&R. She is one year older than Future Trunks. Ranch has a split personality similar to her mother, an alternate evil personality known as Seiyo (西洋, Seiyō). Seiyo represents her more battle-hungry, brutal, calculating and vicious Saiyan side while Ranch's normal self is her Earthling side, representing her kindness, compassion and humanity. She is Future Gohan's younger cousin and Future Trunks' girlfriend (despite Present Raditz and Present Vegeta's mutual hatred towards one another and rejecting Trunks and Ranch being an item; i.e. Romeo & Juliet), and together they used Future Bulma's time machine to travel back in time and assist Goku with his heart virus and the Dragon Team in their battles against the Artificial Humans and eventually Cell. Appearance Future Ranch's most notably wears a red headband/ribbon on top of her head, her appearance consists of Raditz's long, spiky black hair with Lunch's front bangs. Her facial features and eye shape bear a resemblance to Bad/Blonde Lunch's, while her black eyes and tan skin complexion come from Raditz. Additionally, Ranch has a noticeable battle scar on her left cheek and a Saiyan tail. She wears black Saiyan Armor (Future Bulma modeled it off of Raditz's original armor) with blue shoulder straps, black fingerless gloves, yellow pants, a red obi/sash/belt, and blue boots with black tips. Another of her outfits consists of her wearing Lunch's green tank top and yellow shorts, Raditz's red armband, and Future Gohan's blue wristband. Personality Future Ranch is far more tomboyish, blunt, bold, serious and aggressive than her main timeline counterpart, but she still retains much of her kindness, politeness and compassion. She also has a somewhat similar speech pattern to her mother's. Having witnessed and forced to watch her parents' and cousin/father figure Future Gohan's murders at the hands of the Cyborgs, Ranch has PTSD but relies heavily on her survival skills, considering that she grew up in a dangerous post-apocalyptic environment. As such, she developed into a very intelligent, calm, level-headed, pragmatic, cautious and rational woman. She's also quite analytical and calculating. Her dream is to finally meet her parents and Uncle Goku, and eventually settle down and live a normal life with Trunks after living so many years in a chaotic world. Seiyo is represented by Ranch's eye irises color turning purple. Seiyo has shown to become very rambunctious and battle hungry, always striving for a good competition and strong opponents. Biography/History of Ranch Gallery Future Ranch base form Raditz turned good DragonBallR&RZAbridged MasakoX TFS TeamFourStar by caish-dcktf9l.jpeg|Future Ranch in her alternate outfit inspired by her mother, Future Launch (by Caish) Future Ranch (by tjfarley) Raditz turned good Dragon Ball R&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.png|Future Ranch (in Dragon Ball Super) about to use her Genki-Dama (by tjfarley) Future ranch and majin seiyo buu arch raditz turned good masakox dragonballr&r tfs teamfourstar by chancellord dcvzv5e-pre.jpeg|Future Ranch in Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Majin Super Saiyan 3 (as Seiyo; by BeanChancellor) Future Ranch Super Saiyan Ikari Wrath Fury Anger Rage (by BeanChancellor) Raditz turned good Dragon Ball R&R Z Abridged Super Broly MasakoX TFS Team four Star.jpeg|Future Ranch as a Super Saiyan Ikari (by BeanChancellor) Future Ranch Trunks fight Goku Black what if Raditz turned good DragonBallR&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.jpeg|Future Ranch and Future Trunks vs Goku Black (by IsabellaFaleno) Super Saiyan 4 Time Patroller Xeno Ranch (by BeanChancellord) Raditz turned good Dragon Ball R&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.jpeg|Super Saiyan 4 Time Patroller/Xeno Ranch (by BeanChancellor) Trivia *Her name Ranch (named after Ranch/Salad Dressing) was chosen by Blonde Launch after she beat Raditz in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors; despite Raditz wanting more of a Saiyan name, he knew better than to mess with Bad Lunch. **The name "Seiyo" is short for Seiyouwasabi which is the Japanese word for Horseradish; a Saiyan/vegetable name pun fitting for Raditz's daughter. *Future Ranch's birthday is July 10th, via her present timeline counterpart's first appearance in Part 4 of "What If Raditz Turned Good?". *Ranch is the second protagonist OC created by MasakoX, the first being Paata Tahts. Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball R&R Category:Original Characters Category:Waifus Category:Half-Breeds Category:Super Saiyans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dumplin Family Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Team Four Star Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Future Characters